Sweeter than Sugar is Revenge
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: When Yuna somehow manages to accidentally slap Seymour, the only person who makes her weak in the knees by merely staring at her, the man thinks it's only fair if he returns the gesture. Little does she know that Seymour has different plans with her and that a silly little slap should be the least of her worries. But she knew she was in trouble the moment his voice became sultry...


**A/N: This is my first (and probably last) attempt at writing something for FF X, which is weird, considering that I already did write something for FF X-2. Anyways, this is AU and it takes place two days after their marriage give or take. Please note that Yuna hasn't found out any of his secrets. It was originally written for the YunaXSeymour Group Contest on dA. Not sure if it's romantic enough to fit the theme, but I tried. :P Hope you enjoy this random, pointless piece. :)**

* * *

_~ "There may be a fine line between pain and pleasure, but you should have known that I like the latter approach better. I hope you don't have anything against it... ~_

* * *

Yuna's green-blue eyes were as big as saucers and she looked as though she might faint or start crying any moment now. One couldn't blame her, though, considering the situation she had worked herself in.

"Seymour, I am _so_ sorry!"

She couldn't say it enough, but for some reason, she had the feeling that it wouldn't save her. Not this time.

The man silently put his hand against his red-hot cheek, as if bewildered. He stared at her, an eerily unreadable expression on his chiseled face, which made her feel all the more uncomfortable.

"It was an accident, honestly! I just didn't..."

She stopped talking, because what could she say, really? '_Oh, I actually slapped you by accident, so I apologize_'? It was kinda late for that, wasn't it?

To be honest, Yuna didn't even know how it had happened, but it had never been her intention to do that. He was her husband now and she wouldn't have married him if she hadn't felt anything for him. He knew that too, didn't he?

The pretty summoner hardly dared to ask, but she knew she had to inquire. "Are you...mad at me?"

Of course he was. How could he _not_ be flat-out furious, even if it wasn't done on purpose?

However, Seymour's calm reply took her by surprise. "No, I am not. However, in the lights of what happened, I think it's only fair if I...return the gesture, if you know what I mean."

It took a while until those words sank in, but when they did, they felt like a punch in the guts.

"W-what?" The brunette's eyes widened in shock, because yes, she knew _exactly_ what he meant. She also knew that if he was serious, then there was no way she could stop him; he was so much stronger than her. It was a rather sick way of getting her back. "You want to_ hit_ me? But... I'm your _wife_!"

"And_ I'm_ your _husband_. Still, it didn't seem like you had any problem with hitting me," the man pointed out with a raise of a finely arched brow.

He'd barely finished that sentence when Yuna realized that she had no choice.

So she let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes with a defeated sigh. "Alright then. Please make it quick."

If Seymour was surprised at her sudden change of will, he knew how to hide it well. He smirked, obviously pleased at his wife's obedience. He hadn't thought it would be _this_ easy to persuade her.

Not that he was complaining.

Seymour took another moment to study Yuna's angelic face. She had squeezed her eyes shut tightly, looking as though she was bracing herself for a lot of pain. He shook his head, because it was hard to believe that she really thought he was such a monster.

Instead of doing as he'd told her, he gently held her chin between her thumb and index finger, before lightly brushing his lips over her own. She let out a gasp of surprise, which he used to his advantage by giving her a kiss that took her breath away.

"Did you really think I was capable of hurting you? I take offense to that."

He stepped closer to her and Yuna cursed herself for being so weak. If only he didn't have such an impact on her...

"There may be a fine line between pain and pleasure, but you should have known that I like the latter approach better. I hope you don't have anything against it..."

By now, he sounded sultry, seductive even, to the point of her breaking out in goosebumps. Yuna was too perplexed to say anything, nor did she protest when he pulled her closer and, once again, their lips locked.


End file.
